twiknight
by xXkarincullenXx
Summary: kaname decide que la academia ya no es un lugar seguro, por diversas razones, el, yuuki, senri y ruka se van donde los cullen, viejos amigos de senri. Los cullen no saben que es lo que les espera....


los personajes no me pertenecen son de blah blah blah y cualquier parecido con otros fics o la realidad es bla bla bla....

* * *

Yuuki pov:

Ruka, Yuuki. Tomen sus maletas, nos vamos de aquí- dijo kaname con semblante serio. En la puerta de el salón nos esperaba senri con una sonrisa. Rima bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se acercó a senri. Sentí como ruka gruñía a mi lado al ver la cara de rima, pero se tranquilizo al ver la mueca oculta de senri.

Bebé, no te vayas, por favor- le rogó rima. Senri ladeo la cabeza y miro hacia afuera.

Que quieres que te diga ¿te perdono lo de ichijou? Mi mejor amigo rima- dijo alejándose de ella. Recordaba esa noche...

flash back+++

_estaba con kaname en un salón, ruka y yo eramos mucho más cercanas desde que a ella no le gusta el, sentí un grito en el piso de arriba y corrí a ver que pasaba junto con los chicos, la escena presenciada fue impactante, rima besándose con ichijou, al notar nuestra presencia se separaron._

_Senri- dijo una muy shockeada rima. El nombrado bajo las escaleras con ruka atrás. Yo y kaname nos miramos preocupados y luego bajamos para encontrarlos abrazados, cuando nos íbamos a dar vuelta una escena que jamas nadie se imagino: ruka y senri besándose..._

fin del blash back+++

Ruka corrió donde su novio y lo abrazó posesivamente, esas escenas eran típicas ahora, rima se agazapo, lista para atacar, ruka la arrojo lejos, todos saben que no ahí que meterse con ruka, ni yo que soy sangre pura me atrevo. Senri beso dulcemente a mi nueva mejor amiga y tomo sus maletas.

Vamos amor- me dijo mi prometido. Nos mudábamos por dos simples cosas: zero me quiere matar y a ruka la persigue el consejo por estar con senri. Tomamos nuestras maletas y fuimos a el carro que nos llevaría al aeropuerto. Nos quedaríamos en una casa de un viejo amigo de senri, carlisle cullen, el era parte de los vulturis y fue muy amigo del abuelo de senri. El viaje en avión fue corto, al ser dos parejas no se sentía la incomodidad al expresar nuestro amor. Nadie era la quinta rueda. Al bajar del avión nos subimos a otro coche que nos acercaría a phoenix, ahí tendríamos que estar en la noche y luego nos iríamos a un hotel donde carlisle nos esperaría. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando vi un mercedez acercare. Enseguida supo que la mudanza supondría cambios.

Senri, mucho tiempo sin verte amigo- dijo el rubio vampiro.

Siglos carlisle, ven te presento a mi familia- dijo dirigiéndole a nosotros- ella es ruka, mi novia, ella es mi mejor amiga yuuki y su novio, mi mejor amigo, kaname- y si, senri y kaname eran los mejores amigos luego de el incidente rima/ichijou.

Mucho gusto jóvenes, mi familia espera en casa, esme ¿recuerdas que te hable de ella en una ocasión? Muere por ver a sus nuevos hijos- dijo carlisle. Nuevos hijo? Oh eso significaba que había más? ...

alice pov:

_cuatro chicos dos parejas, vampiros, pero no como nosotros, la chica de cabello largo y castaño traeria problemas, la otra chica de cabello rubio ceniza seria una gran amiga, luego el otro problema: jacob y los otros dos chicos_.

Y hay temino mi vision, Carlisle fue a buscar lo que se spondria es una sorpresa, para todos menos para mi y yo me rehuse a mostrarselo a Edward, pero no me alejare de mi Sophie, violeta o nessi. Si, hay otras dos, bien esta es la historia.....

flash back...

_hum alice? rose?- nos llamo nahuel antes de irse con sus hermanas. Ambas corrimos hacia el- este...veran yo tengo dos hermanitas, son hum recien nacidas y este, es muy complicado cuidarlas y veran este....ustedes, ¿las adp adoptarian?- nahuel cerro los ojos como rogandole al cielo que dijieramos que si. Rose lo abrazo y yo empeze a saltar en mi lugar....- ¿eso es un si?- las dos sonreimos y asentimos freneticas, nahuel sonrió y nos paso dos vultitos. La que le paso a rose era de cabello negro rizado, como el de emmett, con ojos celestesque la miraban curiosos, una niña preciosa y el pequeño rayo de sol que sostenia yo, era una pequeña de cabellos rubios pero liso, como mi cabello pero con el color de pelo de mi jazzy y los ojos princesa._

fin del flash back

Las tres princecitas estaban jugando en el patio, nessi es la mayor, despues viene violeta, aunque ella es la más alta y despues mi sophie, la más bajita. Se escucharón bocinasos y esme fue a abrir la puerta, ella era la única enterada.

amor- dijo ella mientras lo besaba. De el auto se bajarón los otros cuatro vampiros, ruka, kaname, senri y yuuki. Edward, Jazz y Emm se pocicionaron en frente a nosotras. Ja! yo salte hasta ellos y con una sonrisa en la cara los salude.

perdón por la descortesia de mis hermanos- ellos sonrierón- yo soy alice, el rubio es mi novio, jasper, su gemela rose y su novio, el que parece oso, emmett y su "hermanita" bella y su novio edward- mmmm....seria apropiado mostrarles a mis retoños, una vision me dijo que no pasaria nada- princess- les llame, los otros vampiros se tensarón y yo les sonrei dandoles valor, las tres niñas aparecierón de la nada- ella es mi hija sophie, ella es su prima violeta, la hija de rose y emmett y ella es renesmee la hija de bella y edward- las tres sonrierón y se fueron con el resto.

adelante- dijo esme- esta es su casa, bella querida, muestrales us habitaciones- _bien que empieze la fiesta._.. pense y edward me miro divertido

* * *

y? que tal les gusto?

ojala, en todo caso ya me falta pokito para terminar el otro cap de _Sin estrellas_, ya entederan el titulo.


End file.
